<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stabbing goes wrong by Primrose_Kim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042519">stabbing goes wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Kim/pseuds/Primrose_Kim'>Primrose_Kim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Blood, But its now three parts..., Despite the stabbing and blood tag, Flirting, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Help jisung hes gay panicking and just panicking, Humor, I promise-, I tried with the humor, It was supposed to be a oneshot.., Jisung is a contract killer, Jisung swears, Mentioned felix/changbin, Minho flirts, Minho is immortal, Sassy Minho, Stabbing, Swearing, Theres legit no angst, Uh..., pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Kim/pseuds/Primrose_Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When taking this job, Jisung wasn't expecting to come across an immortal. Let alone one who flirts with him. He's hoping he's dreaming holy fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings; blood???<br/>Swearing<br/>...flirting...</p><p>Please read end notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you just stab me?"</p><p>Jisung, who very much did just stab the handsome man, shook his head with a sheepish grin, fear flooding his veins. This isn't going as planned.</p><p>"Uh, no?"</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Jisungs hand, which is still wrapped around the handle of the knife, before looking back up. "For some reason, I seem to doubt that."</p><p>Jisung sucked in a breath, slowly letting go of the knife, watching in horror as he pulled out the knife like its nothing, blood seeping down the front of his white button up shirt, staining it a crimson red. "Holy fuck." He breathed out softly, taking a step back. This is <em>not</em> what he was expecting when he took the job.</p><p>"Do you want this back or-?" The man asks, the bloodied knife in his hand. He seemed disinterested, almost amused. What. The. Fuck.</p><p>"No.. No you can, you can uh keep it..?" He replied, eyes as wide as saucers, trained on the wound that closed up slowly, stitching itself back together. Gagging, he looked back up to the mans face, who had a smirk tugging at his lips. Jisung regrets taking this job, what the fuck is going on-</p><p>"Sweet. Another one to add to the collection,"</p><p>Collection?!</p><p>"Its pretty too. Rainbow? Nice choice. Its almost as pretty as you~," the man winked, wiping the blade off on his pants, the black darkening just a bit.</p><p>Is-, he's flirting-, Jisung just tried to kill him and he's flirting?!</p><p>Standing dumbfounded, Jisung watched as the man casually shoved the knife into his pocket, before approaching him gracefully.</p><p>With the smirk still plastered to his face, the man leaned forward; brushing their noses together as he whispered, "I'm assuming the person who hired you forgot to mention I'm immortal? Luckily for you, this has happened often enough for it to be amusing to me, rather than making me angry. And plus, you are cute."</p><p>"You're immortal?"</p><p>"That's the part you focus on? I just said you're cute and you care about me being immortal?"</p><p>Jisung mouth fell open, "well duh! I know I'm cute, I didn't know you're immortal!" He took a small step back, biting his cheek when the man stepped forward again, caging him into the wall. Well fuck.</p><p>"Interesting. Well cutie, I'm Minho. Here's my number, call me later~, I'm thinking we can forget about the whole "trying to kill me" thing and go on a date?"</p><p>Jisung decides then that he's dreaming. He didn't really take the hit, and the man, Minho, didn't actually exist. None of this is happening.. To be fair, this isn't even the weirdest job Jisung has done. Nothing can beat the naked old grandma-, no he didn't kill her, he had to kill her son. Trust him when he says he tried to clean his eyes out with bleach after that job-, Felix didn't let him the bitch.</p><p>"Sure.. I'll call you later? I guess?""</p><p>Minho grinned widely, "wonderful. I'll see you later then, mister stabby~, goodbye!" With that, Minho left a very confused Jisung in an alley, buffering over what just happened.</p><p>Well.. He scored a handsome mans number.. Even if he failed his job. Oops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisung is having a crisis over the date. He can't stop thinking Minho is going to kill him-, even after dealing with that there's the outfit he has to choose!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings;<br/>Swearing<br/>Please read end notes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung laid down in his bed, draping his arm over his eyes with a groan. He got chewed out by his contact, in result got no money too. All because of some pretty immortal who flirts. Speaking of..</p>
<p>Grinning, he slipped his phone out along with a piece of paper Minho snuck into his back pocket, numbers scribbled down. Typing the numbers in, he sends a quick message.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To; Immortal Flirty bitch </p>
<p>
  <em>hey this is jisung, the one from the alley :&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>-<br/>Not even seconds later he got a reply.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>From; Immortal Flirty bitch </p>
<p>
  <em>You mean the one who attempted to kill me? I never did get your name. Til now of course</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To; Immortal Flirty bitch </p>
<p>
  <em>&gt;:/ im sorry i was paid to do it</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>From; Immortal Flirty bitch </p>
<p>
  <em>Apology accepted. Only if you go on a date with me tomorrow at 7pm.</em>
</p>
<p>-<br/>Jisung stared at the screen, running his schedule through his head briefly. He didn't have anything planned at 7. He pauses, a sudden thought crossing his head. What if Minho tries to kill him? Because he tried too? It could be a trap.</p>
<p>-<br/>To; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>are you gonna kill me or something? 😕</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>From; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)</p>
<p>
  <em>What? No. I wouldn't go out of my way to kill someone.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)</p>
<p>
  <em>then i accept! As long as you dont kill me ofc. :´&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>-<br/>From; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)</p>
<p>
  <em>Great, do you want me to pick you up or are we going to meet up at the spot?</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jisung hums, thinking for a minute. He could give his address to a potential murderer or stress over being stood up.. Given the fact he's a contract killer himself he doesn't really see the harm. He can defend himself. Even.. Against an immortal being....</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)</p>
<p>
  <em>my address is ××××××</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>From; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, I'll pick you up at 6:30ish.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To; Immortal Flirty bitch (who may kill me)</p>
<p>
  <em>awesome! :&gt; &lt;3 ill see you then. im gonna sleep, b4 i have a crisis. bye!</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jisung tossed his phone off to the side before he could read Minhos reply, hearing the soft vibrations. He gripped the pillow, tossing it over his head. Fuck. He has a date, with a guy he just met, tried to kill, at 7 tomorrow. What the fuck.</p>
<p>He's not sleeping tonight.</p>
<p>---<br/>--<br/>-<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Jisung, oi, snap out of it, you're half asleep and stressed out-"</p>
<p>Right, he did invite Felix over. Who brought Bangchan after hearing his panic over the date. He got no sleep, stressing over the date, wondering if Minho is really gonna kill him or if it's gonna be awkward because he tried to <em>kill </em>him.</p>
<p>So at 9 in the morning he had enough and called Felix, who immediately came over with Starbucks in hand, Jisung thanked him repeatedly for that, and Bangchan in tow.</p>
<p>"I know! But what if he tries to kill me because I tried to kill him?!" Jisung tossed his hands up in the air, groaning loudly at nothing.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's his intention? Why would he ask for you to go on a date with him if he wanted to kill you?" Bangchan asked from the couch, worried eyes trained on Jisung.</p>
<p>"Well, he could be toying with me? I don't know!"</p>
<p>Felix sighed, "mate, I agree with Channie. I don't think that's the case. If you don't want to go on the date then cancel it though. Don't go if you're uncomfortable. Its only 10am Jisungie, theres more than enough time to tell him you don't want to go.,</p>
<p>Jisung groaned again, crashing himself down onto the two, burying his face in Bangchans stomach, his legs kicked out over Felix.</p>
<p>"I know... I do want to go, its just-, I tried to kill him. He was my *<em>target</em>*. For money at that. He has my favorite knife! He could want revenge for all I know." </p>
<p>His phone vibrated, startling the trio. Jisung grabbed it off the table awkwardly, wincing a little at the bad position.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck its him."</p>
<p>"What did he say?" Felix asks.</p>
<p>"He's asking if I'm still up for the date tonight. Fuck, what do I say?!" Jisung glared at the screen nervously, propping himself up on Chan's legs.</p>
<p>Chan hummed, "tell him what you feel is right. Do you want to go? Or do you not want too? If he doesn't take the answer no well then he's likely not very good for you to begin with. But if you want to go, then go."</p>
<p>Jisung huffed, typing in a simple, <em>yea im still up for it! :&gt; see you then! </em>before turning his attention to the duo.</p>
<p>"I said yes. So, now its time to stress over an outfit instead."</p>
<p>And so they did. Jisung finally settled on a white and black striped turtleneck and black ripped skinny jeans. He had a dash of golden eyeshadow with silver underline; and eyeliner shaping his eye. </p>
<p>"Jisungie, if I wasn't with Changbin already I would throw hands to date you-" Felix said, eyeing Jisung from head to toe. "Like damn."</p>
<p>Bangchan nods, "yeah, you look wonderful. Minho is gonna love it."</p>
<p>Smiling bashfully, Jisung looked in the full length mirror again, "I hope so."</p>
<p>Theres a knock at the door, startling them. Jisung looked at the time on his phone, his face paling considerably. Time files when you're stressed-, it's already 6:30.</p>
<p>"Just a minute!" Jisung yelled, panicked eyes finding his friends. "Fuck guys it's him, if I die tell Hyunjin I'm sorry it was me who ate his cheetos-,"</p>
<p>"I'd be more worried about Hyun killing you than Minho." Felix replies, shoving him towards the door. "Now go get 'em mate. You'll have your phone so if something happens or you want out just send us a message, okay? We'll be there in a heartbeat."</p>
<p>Jisung nods, sucking in a deep breath before opening the door, coming face to face with Minho. His breath caught in his throat, eyes flickering over the immortal in awe.</p>
<p>He had a black button up shirt, the top three buttons undone, with tight skinny jeans, and his makeup holy fuck Jisung is having a whole ass gay panic.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful." He whispered, a smile stretching across his face at the flush that climbed up Minhos cheeks.</p>
<p>Minho cleared his throat, glancing away, "so are you. Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yup, let's go. Before my friends try to embarrass me." He looked back at the two innocently smiling; sending a shiver down his spine. He quickly shoved Minho out and followed, shutting his door behind him. Its not like the two haven't broken into his apartment when he isn't there before anyways.</p>
<p>They walked down to Minhos car in silence, it nearly suffocating Jisung. Is Minho really going to kill him? Does he actually have to defend himself? He doesn't have any weapons on him. Fuck this is a mistake.</p>
<p>A sudden warmth covered his hand, startling him. He glanced down, noticing Minhos hand covering his, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>"I can hear you overthinking from here. Calm down. I won't hurt you, Jisung." He said softly, keeping his head forward. Yet Jisung can see the concerned look on his face.</p>
<p>"I know, Minho. I'm just a little nervous." He explains, waving his freehand with a sheepish grin. "Oh right! Where are we going?"</p>
<p>The immortal grinned, "to dinner. Then a movie after, at 9pm. If that's alright?"</p>
<p>"Of course it is!"</p>
<p>"Wonderful."</p>
<p>They got to Minhos car, the awkward silence replaced by a comfortable one; their hands never leaving one another.</p>
<p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there's actually gonna be three parts <br/>Im splitting up the chapter; the actual date will be in the third part-,<br/>Sorry guys!!<br/>Feedback is highly appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this has been in my head all day<br/>So boom<br/>Anyways, feedback is highly appreciated!!!<br/>(If y'all.. If y'all want i can do a part two..)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>